


The Robe

by Missmeehan



Category: Bates Motel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan comes to terms with his family's dysfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robe

Dylan doesn’t know what possessed him to keep it in the first place. To tell the truth, he doesn’t even remember taking it. All he knows is that he has it and keeps it under his mattress. He’s keenly aware of the pale blue garment that lies crumpled and hidden like a dirty magazine beneath where he sleeps. Only lately he hasn’t been sleeping. He’s been thinking about that morning and Norman in that robe. The details are fuzzy. He thinks his brother called him sweetie or honey.

Certain things do stand out thought; the way the garment clung to Norman’s slim frame and the realization that his brother was wearing nothing else beneath the robe. He also thinks he caught the scent of his mother’s perfume when Norman leaned over to serve him breakfast. His eyes inadvertently flutter close for just a minute. _‘Stop it,_ ’ he chastises himself.

Dylan’s thought about returning the robe now that Norma’s back. It would be an easy thing to do. Just slip in and leave it with the laundry or threw it in the corner of her closet. The thing is, he hasn’t been able to bring himself to part with it. He’s thought about burning it. He’s sure Norma has another robe.

It’s obscene and confusing, the thoughts than run through his head when he lays on his bed at night clutching the robe in his fingers. Given his family’s twisted history, it scares Dylan on so many levels. He hasn’t jerked off holding the robe, but he’s thought about it so many times. The problem is, if he takes that next step, what does it make him? It’s his mother’s robe, but his brother wore it. Could he keep it straight in his mind who he’s fantasizing about? Is one fantasy saner than the other? And how twisted is it that he’d be doing that when down the hall is Caleb father, his uncle, whose own unspeakable acts he’s somehow managed to forgive.

He wonders if depravity runs in his family. He already knows the answer as he resolve crumbles to get rid of the cursed blue thing and instead pulls it garment close to him like a lover, closes his eyes, letting his free hand wander where it may.

 


End file.
